The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW13218’. ‘NPCW13218’ was derived as a selection of a single, bright red plant among a population derived from irradiated cuttings of the poinsettia ‘NPCW10164’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,597) and commercially known as ‘Christmas Day’, having red bracts.
In November 2010, a single bright red plant was selected in Stuttgart, Germany from irradiated lines of poinsettia ‘NPCW10164’. In February 2011, ‘NPCW13218’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘NPCW13218’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.